Erlösung
by thestarsfall
Summary: Após anos adormecidos, os Cavaleiros de Ouro são a esperança de um mundo cuja incredulidade fez surgir um novo Deus, capaz de subjugar todo o Olimpo. O mundo foi devorado pelas trevas, e apenas os mais fortes vão sobreviver nesse período de provação onde qualquer um que carregue o sangue divino é feito de presa. (Fanfic de Fichas! FICHAS FECHADAS.)
1. Fichas abertas

**DISCLAIMER:** Saint Seiya não nos pertence, muito menos a saga do Lost Canvas.

* * *

** I**

Há muito o sol não brilhava e a lua parecia imersa em uma tristeza insuperável, lamentando a falta do astro-rei. Não havia mais dia e a presença brilhante do corpo celeste; apenas uma extensão do céu noturno que perdurava por exatos longos quinze anos. Quinze anos sem luz. Quinze anos sem Apolo.

A morte do deus foi o prelúdio de tempos difíceis, marcados pela escuridão constante a tomar conta do mundo e do coração da humanidade. A eterna noite serviu de palco para a aparição de criaturas mitológicas, que logo deixaram seu rastro de destruição e má sorte, as esfinges. Conhecidas por seus enigmas, perecem com o triunfo dos outros, sua única e verdadeira forma de derrota. No entanto, as respostas para seus desafios nunca foram fáceis.

Pragas, mortes e a falta de esperança foram alguns dos males trazidos pelos seres bestiais, que só conseguiam ser vencidos por aqueles cujo espírito era forte e louvável. Poucos se aventuravam e ninguém parecia capaz de pôr fim ao mal que só fazia crescer. Mas tudo poderia ter sido diferente, se não tivessem perdido a arma que lhes servia de proteção.

A fé.

Com o tempo o homem parou de acreditar, deixou de ter fé. O ceticismo tomou proporções surpreendentes e teve um efeito avassalador nos deuses, agora subjugados a descrença. Esta se expandiu de tamanha maneira que teve força o suficiente para tornar possível a aparição de Disteo, um deus que era a prova viva da negação dos demais. Disteo, o patrono da incredulidade, que dominou os Olímpicos e fez das esfinges suas aliadas.

Zeus e Hera adormeceram pelas mãos do novo inimigo enquanto Hades e Poseidon foram deixados selados em seus próprios domínios. Atena, Ares e os outros deuses tiveram sina semelhante e permanecem aprisionados, com uma condição ainda pior ao verem o sangue que correm por suas veias servirem de alimento para as esfinges. Mais trágico foi o destino de Apolo, a única vítima fatal de Disteo. Os únicos a terem relativa sorte e a chance de escaparem foram Ártemis, Hermes e Hefesto, os olimpianos que não tiveram escolha senão se esconderem do alcance de seu perseguidor.

Não contente em atingir os Olímpicos, Disteo ousou mais e fez de semideuses seus novos alvos. Filhos de seus adversários deviam ser eliminados como um golpe final a toda e qualquer esperança de salvação, o xeque-mate de seu jogo doentio: destruir tudo que remetia à essência divina. Não poupou esforços, não teve compaixão, pôs a cabeça deles a prêmio, oferecendo o que precisasse para atingir a cobiça dos fracos de caráter. Muito sangue foi derramado e ele parecia sentir um prazer mórbido ao deparar-se com as vítimas descendentes de Apolo. Os únicos portadores da luz remanescente eram de longe os mais caçados, vivendo em perigo constante.

Em meio a todo caos e devastação, o iminente fim da humanidade, uma centelha de esperança surgiu dos lugares mais sombrios da Terra. Hades, depois de tanto tempo selado, conseguiu uma brecha para tornar possível a ressurreição daqueles que sacrificaram suas vidas em prol do bem. Aqueles que um dia foram seus inimigos agora eram seus aliados, sendo talvez a única chance da liberdade de todos. Os guerreiros das duas últimas guerras santas haviam retornado a vida.

Os Cavaleiros de Atena estavam de volta.

** II**

Por trás de todas as histórias contadas pelos homens com o decorrer dos anos, existem pequenos versos delas escritos pelo homem que conduz o submundo com mãos de ferro. Desde a divisão dos três poderes até o momento onde a amargura fizera dele um mártir, todas as insignificantes revoluções da humanidade ganharam a marca de Hades impressa numa tinta escura e febril. Existem diversos pontos de vista e perspectivas dos fatos, e alguns insistem em dizer que ele não é de todo um vilão. Apenas alguém repleto de ambições distorcidas, considerando que seus desejos sempre estão entrelaçados com a conquista e provação.

Foi natural nessa linha de pensamento, que ele fosse o último dos Deuses tocados pela malevolência de Disteo. Existia uma infinidade de razões para tanto, porém a melhor explicação é a que por alguns momentos o senhor da Descrença curiosamente acreditou em algo: acreditou que Hades tomaria o seu lado. Contudo, enervado pela pira de Poseidon e sono profundo de Zeus, ele enxergou além das promessas contadas em tom de veludo pelo novo poder eminente. Numa de suas visões do futuro, conseguiu detectar todos os perigos em ter os homens subjugados perante uma força desconhecida - o fim do mundo nunca foi uma perspectiva agradável diante dos seus olhos manchados por violeta. A dominação de algo inexistente é um ato incapaz de ser realizado, um sonho, uma heresia aos incrédulos.

O princípio do fim alcançou suas íris e o cheiro do vinho tinto que tanto apreciava por mero capricho não mais possuía o mesmo efeito sobre si. Um desgosto abateu seu âmago, consequente dos destroços que via pouco a pouco formarem uma estrutura horripilante. Não demorou muito para Disteo perceber a inclinação alheia para a defesa não do Olimpo, mas sim de um ambiente livre das opressões que não fossem suas. Tal realização foi o ultimato para a barreira formada na entrada do mundo das almas perdidas, obra constituída pessoalmente pelo Deus da nova Era. Nenhuma forma sem vida poderia sair por ali, e o último dos selos olimpianos foi lançado sob o Deus agora lacrado. Claustrofóbico e sem saída, nem por isso deixou sua genialidade ser apagada pela borracha do destino.

De repente conseguiu enxergar uma alternativa, ainda que fossem durar alguns anos para obter o suficiente em sua empreitada. Ademais... Iria colocar seu maior segredo em risco. Num universo onde os filhos de seus colegas Deuses com humanos estavam sendo caçados em ânimo enérgico, tornou-se doloroso preparar a própria filha para emergir em tempos de guerra. Os três Grandes supostamente deveriam refrear a quantidade de bastardos lançados pela história, sendo Zeus curiosamente aquele mais inclinado para as perversões sexuais; ter um filho através de concepções em forma de animais nunca seria bem visto.

Século após século, Hades se manteve longe da possibilidade de ter herdeiros. Mas as três Moiras previram o trágico enredo do cárcere divino vários e vários anos antes, ainda que os doze grandes deuses houvessem ignorado os recados por alegarem que a força dos homens não conseguiria sobrepor o direito sobrenatural. O infortúnio decorrente nos anos posteriores não obstruiu Hades de uma pequena prevenção... Pela primeira vez num período de séculos, nascia um herdeiro legítimo das trevas. Alguém que carregava impresso em seu DNA, as marcas das forjas de fogo e sangue.

Uma garota que foi protegida por um pai que se descobriu mais possessivo do que o previsto. E assim Hazel foi criada sob a constante vigilância de um Radamanthys bem disposto, servindo ao Deus como jamais o fizera. O juiz precisou se desfazer das memórias antigas, expurgar seus demônios em prol de uma causa futura, a promessa de ruínas se esgueirava em cada esquina do seu inferno pessoal. A incumbência provou-se necessária quando os portões de passagem foram selados e carregado por um semblante mortífero, Hades o fez jurar sob punição de um ciclo de morte repetitiva, que ele iria olhar por sua filha onde quer que fosse.

Após aceitar a tarefa de ser o guardião da menina, ambos foram enviados para a Terra, visto que apenas almas perdidas não poderiam ultrapassar a barreira feita. Radamanthys ganhou nova vida, e assim ambos escaparam para um mundo que mais parecia um espelho do inferno. E assim começou a saga da garota de tez pálida e imensos olhos esmeralda, dona de um sorriso natimorto e esperanças inexistentes. Uma jornada irmã daquela dos demais semideuses escondidos aos quatro cantos, temerosos pela perseguição às criaturas divinas.

** III**

Quinze anos se passaram depois da alforria de Radamanthys e sua protegida do submundo. Uma quinzena desprovida de informações, mas nada disso era realmente necessário. Não quando as ruas decrépitas e a pulverização dos sonhos pincelava o céu do sol morto. Mas o que ninguém sabia era que um ponto de esperança nascia justamente do leito dos mortos. E o plano inicial de Hades agora tomava contornos de se transformar em realidade: ano após ano, ele forjou uma passagem discreta usando de seu cosmos. O privilégio de não estar aprisionado em território hostil lhe fez preparar todos os arranjos necessários em sua empreitada.

Tempos atrás, ninguém estaria preparado para aquela reviravolta do destino. Ele iria entregar o dom da vida para a guarda dourada de Athena, e fazer deles o instrumento para a salvação dos homens. O último sopro jogado aos semideuses perseguidos e dispersos, uma luz de ouro representando tempos onde encarar a irmã de Apollo era seu maior afazer. Vagarosamente, todas as almas foram despertadas, e não foi exatamente difícil quando o próprio Disteo houvera desfeito os Elíseos e enviado de bom grado a alma dos heroicos guerreiros para as suas terras.

Aquele que durante uma passagem duradoura de tempo foi considerada a maior das ameaças ao homem, usou de métodos nada convencionais para entregar aos escolhidos pela Deusa da Sabedoria uma segunda chance. Para outros, aquela seria a terceira ou quarta tentativa de fazer as coisas da maneira correta. Naquele dia, reza a lenda que estrelas cadentes foram vistas não decaindo dos céus, mas sim rompendo pelo solo infértil. Pontos repletos de brilho que fizeram os olhos de muitos fitarem a infinidade escura em busca de respostas. Guerreiras de Ártemis, semideuses, humanos e guerreiros anônimos perguntaram-se o porquê da agitação na casa de Hades.

Mas foi quando as pálpebras gélidas pelas marcas do tempo se entreabriram devagar, que tudo mudou. Os Cavaleiros estavam de volta, todos eles. A dualidade de Peixes, Aquário, Capricórnio, Sagitário, Escorpião, Libra, Virgem, Leão, Câncer, Gêmeos, Touro e Áries. A esperança nascia na terra novamente. Bastava aos homens certos tomarem as rédeas do destino.

* * *

**FICHAS.**

Se você aguentou ler até aqui... Muito obrigada! Então, agora vamos para um pequeno esclarecimento: vocês poderão criar semideusas, semideuses, guerreiras de Ártemis e personagens da armada de Disteo. A seguir vamos dar explicações sobre o que significa ser filho de cada um desses Deuses, e eu espero que tenham gostado do nosso enredo. Deixando claro: somos duas autoras aqui. Quem gostar de yaoi, sinta-se à vontade, a casa é sua também (já que somos duas apaixonadas pelo gênero). Os personagens "reservados" são ou para nossas personagens ou alguém cujo destino já está traçado. É nossa **primeira **fanfic, então por favor peguem leve conosco.

*** Sobre os Deuses.**

**Afrodite:**_ presa_

Filhos de Afrodite tem a capacidade de induzir emoções nos outros, uma pequena chama de esperança nos corações entorpecidos, ainda que tal sentimento seja falso. Em sua maioria, os descendentes da deusa do amor preferem manter-se distantes dos conflitos, visto que sua habilidade em batalha é bastante reduzida. No entanto, seus papéis no meio dos sobreviventes é vital na proporção em que disseminam o amor num ambiente onde a falta do mesmo machuca os homens a cada dia mais. Possuem certo poder moderado hipnótico, produzido por seu charme e beleza. Existem também aqueles mais mesquinhos e ainda orgulhosos, vestígios de uma época onde beleza poderia comprar o mundo. Uma característica curiosa é a habilidade de persuadirem os outros a não o machucar, algo precioso num universo tomado pelo caos.

**Apolo: **_morto_

Herdeiros de Apolo têm um talento nato e incontestável para o arco e flecha, sendo esta sua característica mais conhecida. Ainda destacam-se por um olhar crítico e racional tanto quanto por suas personalidades harmoniosas, que de modo geral permitem a eles manter um bom relacionamento com qualquer um. Costumam ter os cabelos dourados e a pele em tom natural de bronzeado, um porte atlético e imponente. Apesar de não serem verdadeiros fãs de batalhas, não fogem dos combates e dão tudo de si pelo que julgam merecer suas forças, especialmente aquelas depositadas no manejo com o arco. As flechas atiradas por um filho de Apolo raramente erram o alvo, visto que são lançadas com uma precisão incrível em uma pontaria letal. Desde a morte de seu pai, se tornaram os únicos símbolos de luz e calor em todo o mundo.

**Ares:** _preso_

Herdeiros de Ares possuem habilidades voltadas para o campo de batalha. Seu maior alimento é o ódio, a raiva e os sentimentos de furor. Naturalmente possuem um físico avantajado, tez bronzeada também pode ser descrito como característica conhecida deles. Como consequência, eles possuem força bruta maior, capazes de erguer enormes pesos e destruir coisas sem um treino prévio; após o devido treino, tornam-se verdadeiras máquinas mortais. Sua arma predileta é a espada e a lança (variantes como machados ou demais produtos bélicos no mesmo ramo serão aceitos). Desde o nascimento são inquietos, muitos tomados como encrenqueiros. O reflexo de um filho de Ares é um artifício invejável, e sua coragem por muitas vezes é confundida com falta de bom senso. Exímios guerreiros, elementos vitais numa guerra.

**Ártemis**: escondida; **Atena:** presa; **Deméter:** presa; **Dionísio:** preso

**Hades:** selado; **Hefesto:** escondido; **Hera:** adormecida

**Hermes:** _escondido_

Filhos de Hermes possuem o dom da hipervelocidade, ainda que em termos moderados. Sua estamina é elevada, o que lhe impede de cansar na mesma proporção que os demais fariam. Normalmente são cheios de si, donos de um corpo nada franzino e donos de uma lábia sem igual. Manejam adagas de maneira proficiente hábeis em invencionar mentiras e histórias críveis aos olhos do mais exímio avaliador de caráter. Dizem as lendas que eles correm tão rápido que seus pés nem chegam a tocar os chãos, seus corpos permanecem suspensos no ar enquanto desbravam territórios numa rapidez assustadora. São enérgicos e possuem ainda outro dom, que é o de compreender quaisquer idiomas existentes; pois Hermes é o pai dos viajantes, conhecedor de todos os idiomas do mundo. Seus filhos, então, possuem facilidade nesse quesito.

**Héstia:** presa; **Poseidon:** selado; **Zeus:** adormecido.

*** A Guarda de Ártemis**

A deusa casta lidera seu próprio grupo composto por guerreiras. Não há distinção e hierarquia entre elas; todas ocupam posições semelhantes. As armas escolhidas para o manuseio são de escolha pessoal das semideusas, embora algumas prefiram adotar o arco e flecha em homenagem a Ártemis. Castidade é um dos requisitos para a permanência na Guarda e sua transgressão resulta em banimento.

**Notas**

I. Para ajudar o entendimento da ordem dos fatos da história, fizemos uma linha cronológica:

_Aparição de Disteo - morte de Apolo e extinção do sol - surgimento das esfinges - deuses selados e aprisionados - fuga de Ártemis, Hermes e Hefesto - retorno dos Cavaleiros_

II. As fichas serão para semideuses filhos de Afrodite, Apolo, Ares ou Hefesto. Leiam as explicações sobre eles e desenvolvam os personagens de acordo com o escrito. Não vamos fugir da história, ok?

III. Os personagens podem pertencer a Guarda de Ártemis ou ao Exército de Disteo, mas apenas mulheres são aceitas no grupo da deusa. E claro que se escolherem ter um par, terão de deixar a guarda posteriormente.

IV. Aceitamos personagens para romance yaoi. Sabemos que nem todos gostam, mas estamos no século XXI, liberdade de expressão, minha gente.

V. Enviem quantas fichas quiserem! Ainda não estipulamos um limite para as vagas, mas vamos aceitar aquelas bem feitas e criativas. Então, criem os personagens de forma condizente com a história, explorem sua história e personalidade.

**Lista de personagens para par**

Shion de Áries – livre

Mu de Áries – livre

Hasgard de Touro – livre

Aldebaran de Touro – livre

Aspros de Gêmeos – livre

Defteros de Gêmeos – reservado

Saga de Gêmeos – reservado

Kanon de Gêmeos – livre

Máscara da Morte de Câncer – livre

Manigold de Câncer – reservado

Regulus de Leão – livre

Aioria de Leão – livre

Asmita de Virgem – livre

Shaka de Virgem – livre

Dohko de Libra – livre

Kardia de Escorpião – reservado

Miro de Escorpião – livre

Sísifo de Sagitário – reservado

Aioros de Sagitário – livre

El Cid de Capricórnio – livre

Shura de Capricórnio – livre

Dégel de Aquário – reservado

Kamus de Aquário – livre

Albafica de Peixes – livre

Afrodite de Peixes – livre

Radamanthys de Wyvern - livre

**Ficha para semideuses aliados dos Cavaleiros**

Nome:

Idade: mín. 18

Filho(a) de: Afrodite / Apolo / Ares / Hermes

Aparência:

Personalidade: explore qualidades e defeitos, desenvolva o caráter do personagem

História:

Pertence a Guarda de Ártemis?

Relação com os semideuses: como age com os semelhantes

Relação com os Cavaleiros: como vê os aliados e se comporta com eles

Opinião sobre Disteo e as esfinges: um parecer geral sobre toda a situação e os citados

Amigos ou desafetos entre os Cavaleiros?

Par:

Relação com o par: a primeira impressão que ambos têm um do outro e o desenvolvimento da relação

No campo de batalha: como se porta e vê os adversários, golpes e armas

**Ficha para membros do Exército de Disteo**

Nome:

Idade: mín. 18

Filho(a) de: Afrodite / Apolo / Ares / Hermes

Aparência:

Personalidade: explore qualidades e defeitos, desenvolva o caráter do personagem

História: também acrescente como tornou-se integrante da guarda de Disteo

Relação com os adversários: o que pensa dos rivais

Opinião sobre Disteo e as esfinges: um parecer geral sobre toda a situação e os citados

Par:

Relação com o par: a primeira impressão que ambos têm um do outro e o desenvolvimento da relação

No campo de batalha: como se porta e vê os adversários, golpes e armas

* * *

Qualquer coisa, mandem PM e etc ou perguntem na review. Espero que gostem, e qualquer dúvida só avisar. ;)


	2. Atualização das Fichas!

**D**eixamos as fichas abertas por alguns dias, e então escolhemos as primeiras! Muito obrigada a todos que mandaram, de verdade. Espero que a gente consiga escrever algo que agrade a todos que confiaram na gente pra mandar ficha! Então, chega de conversa mole e vamos lá.

Eis as fichas e os pares escolhidos:

_**Lyla White** – Hope/Regulus_

A Hope é um amor, de personalidade dócil e com todas as características de alguém necessário para amenizar um ambiente apocalíptico como esses. Escolhemos o Regulus para o pairing dela, e espero que goste! Eles combinam tanto que nem houve dúvida na hora de escolher. Pensamos em algumas coisinhas já... Só aguarde, porque nós adoramos ela.

_**Lune Kuruta** – Jacinto/Dohko_

Jacinto, yaaay! O único personagem enviado para yaoi, e nos apaixonamos pela descrição do garoto. É enérgico como o Dohko precisa, e de imediato associamos ambos quando vimos as opções dadas por você. Também temos alguns planos pro Jacinto, hehe. Apenas esperar. Jacinto é apaixonante demais.

_**Aredhel Atreides** – Zara/El Cid_

Zaaaara, querida Zara! Cheia de garra, vida e vigor. Imaginamos que o El Cid será um desafio pra ela, um desafio que vamos adorar escrever! J Espero que curta ler tanto quanto estamos planejando desenvolver o relacionamento de ambos aqui. Será que ela vai conseguir dobrar o El Cid? Veremos, haha. Muito instigante sua char, sério.

_**Pure-Petit Cat** – Eden/Miro_

Confesso que aqui rolou um conflito... Conseguimos pensar nela com o Shaka, e com o Miro. Mas acabamos escolhendo o Miro! Espero que tenha gostado, e qualquer coisa pode vir falar conosco por PM e a gente muda, mas garanto que não vai se arrepender caso deixe-a com o Miro em nossas mãos.

_**Jules Heartilly** – Sofia/Aioros_

E para a Sofia teremos o... Aioros! Serão excelentes companheiros de batalhas, com desavenças e tudo mais. Tem química, sabe? Pela descrição entregue sobre a personagem, você desenvolveu os possíveis relacionamentos com esmero e ficou tão fácil e gostoso de visualizar ambos juntos. Além da char ter um ótimo temperamento.

_**HellM** – Victoria/MdM_

A ficha mais distinta entre todas! Uma da guarda de Disteo! A gente sabe exatamente o que fazer com ela, pode esperar, viu? Além do MdM ter sido uma excelente opção de pairing pra Victoria, que será bem conhecida por seu codinome. Existe um de nossos personagens originais que andará muito com ela, e ele é bastante poderoso... Espero que goste. *-*

Nós tentamos aproximar os personagens dos cavaleiros que mais achamos interessantes para par.

E aproveito pra dizer que caso tenham qualquer dúvida ou sugestão, não hesitem em falar conosco, pfvr! Falem por review ou PM, nós duas vamos responder vocês. (Nate e Anne)

* * *

**Notas**

Então. Antes de mais nada...

Obrigada pelas fichas! Vocês não imaginam como deixaram felizes essas duas autoras aqui BJUFKHSHF a cada review nova ficávamos sorrindo como bobas e não, não é exagero. Sem falar nos elogios. Ficamos muito contentes, de verdade, obrigada a todas! Eu posso dizer com segurança que vamos nos esforçar pela fic, não apenas por nós, mas por vocês também.

E eu tenho de dizer, Lune, que você tem muita sorte de ter ficado com o Dohko, viu? Ele é um dos meus personagens mais amados e morro de ciúmes dele, mas eu achei que a relação entre ele e o Jacinto seria tão linda que BSIDUOFSD enfim. Não resisti. Jacinto é um cara de sorte.

/Anne

Como a Anne já falou... Eu gostaria de agradecer pela fichas! Todas elas nos fizeram animar para continuar escrevendo essa fanfic, então eu honestamente espero que vocês gostem dessa ideia tanto quanto a gente. Aliás, qualquer dúvida ou sugestão é só falar conosco, estaremos sempre em contato, ok? Como eu falei demais nos comentários ali acima, acho que é basicamente isso. E iremos introduzir vocês para nossas personagens também, logo em seguida. Beijos e até a próxima!

/Nate

* * *

**Notas II:**

**E as fichas ainda estão abertas!** Com alguns dias iremos atualizar de novo, e fechá-las se for o caso. Qualquer dúvida, só perguntar. Estamos aqui pra ajudar e escrever.

**Lista atualizada de personagens para par**

Shion de Áries – livre

Mu de Áries – livre

Hasgard de Touro – livre

Aldebaran de Touro – livre

Aspros de Gêmeos – livre

Kanon de Gêmeos – livre

Aioria de Leão – livre

Asmita de Virgem – livre

Shaka de Virgem – livre

Shura de Capricórnio – livre

Kamus de Aquário – livre

Albafica de Peixes – livre

Afrodite de Peixes – livre

Radamanthys de Wyvern – livre


	3. The Fire Rises

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não nos pertence, muito menos a saga do Lost Canvas.

**Aviso: **linguagem imprópria.

* * *

**I**

Vistos de longe, seriam confundidos com uma dupla de andarilhos qualquer, caminhando à esmo pelas ruas obscurecidas. A cada ano que a ampulheta do tempo atravessava, mais e mais o mundo afundava numa escuridão tão melancólica quanto o olhar da parte feminina da silenciosa dupla, cujo rosto permanecia protegido pelo capuz do sobretudo negro que lhe revestia o tronco, busto, pernas e dançava por seus pés. Logo ao seu lado, os fios dourados da figura masculina de traços faciais marcantes também traziam consigo uma dose de sobriedade que os demais moradores daquela cidadezinha nunca aceitaria de bom grado. Pessoas que carregavam um mero "quê" das trevas em seus rostos eram marcadas no propósito de evitá-las ao máximo. Mas naquelas circunstâncias isso era definitivamente tudo que eles mais queriam, afinal de contas, caminhar como as sombras se fazia especialidade desde muitos anos atrás para a filha de Hades e seu fiel protetor, o outrora espectro e servo de Pandora.

Contudo, após muitos períodos tentando passar despercebidos pela maioria da população, agora finalmente tinham algo concreto para seguir em frente. Em sacrifício de poder, o Deus do submundo havia despertado a alma daqueles que por várias vezes tinham salvado os homens de caírem nas mãos de deuses repletos de más intenções. Irônico que dentre todos os seres divinos, logo o mais ardiloso dentre todos fosse o único capaz de efetivamente servir de ajuda num momento de crise como jamais tinham presenciado antes. E naquele momento, a filha que escondera dos outros por um período de vinte e um anos, cruzava a planície quase que deserta para encontrar os famosos Cavaleiros de Atena. Pelos relatos de Radamanthys, eram valorosos e destemidos na medida em que um relato de alguém morto pela mão de um deles pudesse ser crível.

Foi uma experiência no mínimo curiosa para a inusitada dupla observar o grupo dos supostos homens mais poderosos do mundo; curioso, pois a instabilidade na aparência deles praticamente fugia à pele de tons claros, numa palidez doentia. Uma provável consequência de retornar ao corpo inerte por anos a fio, preservado pela mão de obra divina. Mas nada que eles não estivessem esperando, uma vez que retornar, submergir ao plano dos vivos deveria ser uma experiência estapafúrdia, exaustiva. Uma dúzia de feições confusas mostrava, ainda que por meros instantes, a profundidade mais frágil do grupo ressuscitado. Na mente da mulher que os observava do auge de uma superfície rochosa, talvez fosse difícil para eles acreditar que o Deus responsável por inúmeras tentativas de assassinato à senhora da sabedoria, agora estivesse em busca do auxílio deles. Entretanto, a despeito da aparência conturbada daqueles cavaleiros, desafiá-los abertamente não seria o aconselhável em hipótese alguma.

O despertar dos cosmos em união poderia despertar a curiosidade de possíveis intrusos nos arredores, e tudo que menos precisavam no exato momento era da guarda de Disteo os atacando sem aviso prévio. Não seria nada interessante caso seus inimigos aparecessem, definitivamente a resposta era negativa. Dessa forma, a interpretação correta se tornava a de que uma abordagem descuidada cairia de modo prejudicial, sendo a cautela um fator prioritário. Levado isso em conta, apenas uma mera troca de olhares cúmplice entre a filha de Hades e seu guardião foi suficiente para que no minuto seguinte estivessem movendo em direção à trilha onde os guerreiros aparentavam certa falta de senso, talvez por desconhecerem a atual distribuição geográfica de sua antiga terra querida.

**II**

O que um dia havia sido a Vila Rodório atualmente não passava de um amontoado de destroços, um cenário testemunho do caos instaurado. Escombros, o asfalto deteriorado, as casas abandonadas, provas de que lugar algum estava imune à destruição. A proximidade com o outrora sagrado e agora maculado Santuário de Athena foi um fator determinante para a lamentável condição do povoado, que sucumbiu perante os males que afligiram a região. Nenhum cidadão havia sobrevivido, nenhuma fagulha de esperança havia restado. Pelo menos era isso o vilarejo parecia dizer, contraditoriamente ao que se via no semblante do rapaz. Traços de entusiasmo e uma longínqua expectativa eram notados nos orbes esverdeados do único a se aventurar por aquelas terras. Uma reviravolta no presente e uma oportunidade para o futuro estava prestes a acontecer, e ele era uma peça-chave no momento.

Não seria preciso dizer que ter sido o escolhido para tão importante missão fez seu ego crescer e seus olhos brilharem rapidamente. Os possíveis riscos e perigos não importaram tanto quanto a certeza de mais uma história para sua vasta coleção – talvez a mais importante entre elas até o presente momento. Em devaneios podia se imaginar contando a jornada até os arredores do Santuário, em busca de companheiros valorosos que poderiam pôr um fim à barbaridade que acometia o mundo. Só de pensar chegou a sentir um ligeiro arrepio em sua pele, surpreendentemente bronzeada mesmo na ausência do sol. Estava cada vez mais perto, e tinha certeza disso pelo ressoar de passos contra o chão de pedras fragmentadas.

Talvez devesse ter contido a empolgação, contudo, a ideia de finalmente encontrá-los o impulsionou adiante, de modo que não pensou duas vezes em alargar sua passada e expor-se sem medo. Por sorte sabia exatamente quando e onde estariam, uma cortesia dos moradores do Submundo. Assim não esboçou a menor surpresa ao vê-los, ocultos por uma penumbra defronte a uma casa arruinada em destroços. Treze olhares recaíram sobre a figura do recém-chegado e nenhum demonstrou sinais de cortesia, apenas desconfiança e cautela. Instantaneamente pôde sentir os cosmos se elevando, poderosos e intensos, fazendo jus a fama que um dia tiveram. E não havia nada mais educado do que cumprimentá-los.

– Vocês estão ótimos. Muito bem. – Ele disse com um sorriso faceiro no rosto enquanto os observava um por um. A partir dali, jamais poderia esquecê-los. – Eu tinha certeza de que Hades não ia reviver cavaleiros decrépitos para nos ajudar. Aquele lá sabe o que faz. Tanto sabe que vocês estão aqui, não é? – Ergueu as palmas das mãos e deu de ombros, em uma postura descontraída que não passou despercebida aos olhares atentos dos demais.

Com um histórico repleto de adversários das mais variadas personalidades, eles começavam a se questionar como seria aquele, embora tivessem a nítida ideia de que não era muito sábio. Abordar treze cavaleiros de ouro, os cavaleiros mais fortes de Athena, era muita idiotice, de acordo com um certo escorpiano. Desprovidos das armaduras, mas não de suas forças, eram um risco iminente a qualquer um que pensasse em enfrentá-los. No entanto, Miro tinha de dar o braço a torcer; apesar da desconfiança, não tinha certeza de que o rapaz era um inimigo.

– O que você sabe sobre nós? – O escorpiano indagou, dando um passo a frente. Em seu indicador, a Agulha pulsava, escarlate e perigosa. Poderia desferir catorze delas, catorze agulhas letais, porém uma era o suficiente para fazer o desconhecido sofrer uma dor incomensurável e cruciante. Se ele mereceria aquilo, não demorariam a descobrir. Um enigma, por mais difícil ou complicado que fosse, tinha sua resposta. – Quem é você?

– Ei ei, calma, meu amigo. – O outro pediu entre risos, instintivamente se afastando. Cautela nunca era demais e sabia com quem lidava; o cosmo intenso que sentia era a prova disso. Provocar qualquer forma de conflito não estava em seus planos, muito pelo contrário. Evitar confusão era uma das suas prioridades e sua mente lhe fazia o favor de lembrá-lo. – Não precisa me ameaçar com a sua ferroada. Eu vim em paz.

A paz parecia utópica no reino das sombras criado por Disteo e mesmo expressa nas palavras do sujeito não acalmou os ânimos dos dourados, ainda que um em particular permanecesse em seu estado inabalável de calma. Asmita de Virgem destoava entre os demais, o único a esboçar serenidade em seu semblante. Aioria, ao lado dele, ponderava se algum dia existiria um cavaleiro virginiano que não vivesse em meditações e de olhos fechados. Não ignorava o fato de que ele era cego, na verdade pensava em Shaka. Onde estaria ele e os outros? E as armaduras? A incógnita que rondava os pensamentos de cada um deles.

– Paz? – Hasgard de Touro riu. Seus braços agora cruzados lhe concediam um ar imponente e intimidador, uma rocha inquebrável, o porte típico dos taurinos. Lançando um olhar beirando o condescendente, o mais alto entre todos continuou, dirigindo-se ao rapaz cujo nome ainda não sabiam. – Se é verdade, então prove o que diz. Você pode começar se apresentando.

– É pra já. Eu já deveria ter me apresentado antes, não sei onde estou com a cabeça. No mundo da lua, talvez, já que foi tudo que nos restou. Me perdoem pelos maus modos. – Falou gesticulando sem parar em uma rapidez característica dos filhos de Hermes. Não fosse por isso, certamente não teria as regalias típicas dos semideuses. – Eu sou Jacinto.

**III**

Os pés dos originários do submundo mal tocavam o chão árido quando finalmente tentaram uma aproximação efetiva, e enquanto Radamanthys calculava as chances de saírem dali ilesos, Hazel mantinha a mente vazia no compasso dos sentidos alertas. Depois de anos vivendo sob vigília constante e treinamento árduo na companhia exclusiva do Juiz, agora tinha a oportunidade de atuar ao lado de um exército pela libertação, pela liberdade sufocada por conta de Disteo. Na contramão, doze mentes aturdidas se abriam para uma nova existência dali a alguns poucos metros. A incredulidade predominava o ambiente dos representantes do Zodíaco, então mesmo que nenhum deles houvesse se pronunciado oficialmente acerca do quadro inusitado, mal conseguiam acreditar naquela virada do destino.

Enquanto alguns procuraram por conforto no semblante dos rostos amigos, outros permaneceram calados. No geral aquele era um grupo bastante peculiar, visto a quantidade de pessoas retrógradas inseridas nele. Caminhavam a esmo e sem aparente propósito inicial, tudo sob os resmungos de um Afrodite bastante insatisfeito com aparentemente tudo ao seu redor. Se houvesse uma lista de dez itens atuais, ele seguia criticando no mínimo nove tópicos inseridos nela. Desde a afobação dos outros para saíram caminhando por uma aparente terra de ninguém, até sobre o quanto seus cabelos estavam "medonhos". – Sabe, Afrodite. Se eu fosse você olhava ao redor e pensava melhor antes de sair reclamando sobre cabelo no meio... Deles. - Comentou um sempre gentil Aldebaran, zelando pelo bem estar do colega, visto que seus acompanhantes em nada pareciam satisfeitos com o rumo do falatório pisciano. Afora os dois, todos os demais seguiam a linha um tanto silenciosa.

Máscara da Morte revirou os olhos perante as tão conhecidas preocupações do amigo próximo, no entanto, foi sensato em permanecer quieto. A tensão instalada nos ombros dos demais se equiparava com a fagulha perigosa pairando no ar, e o sempre sereno Shion agora carregava consigo uma expressão enigmática duelando em mistério com a de Shaka, cujas pálpebras permaneciam fechadas ainda que num ambiente adverso. Nem mesmo as circunstâncias atuais de um mundo diferente fizeram-no sair de si, uma postura digna da admiração dos demais presentes, principalmente de um observador Saga. O cavaleiro de gêmeos carregava o peso de ir e voltar do inferno duas vezes, sendo essa a pesada sina que enraizava e maltratava o seu peito, fazendo com que arfasse ocasionalmente imaginando o porquê de Hades fazê-los retornar se nem ao menos suas armaduras respondiam ao chamado desde que acordaram. Tal dúvida, por sua vez, pouco importava para Defteros. A única razão plausível para o também geminiano não ter se separado dos companheiros residia no fato de estar tão perdido quanto todos eles.

– Mas pro inferno vocês e essa porcaria de silêncio! Por algum acaso alguém aqui está na mesma situação que eu? Porque até onde sei, vinte minutos atrás eu _'tava_ na porra do submundo e agora me sinto ligeiramente inclinado a dizer que por lá parecia mais animado, ou menos perigoso. - Fincando um dos pés na terra numa posição de quem se fixava por ali, Máscara da Morte externou seu descontentamento de forma nada discreta. O mesmo gesticulava exasperado, buscando por respostas que integrante algum da comitiva parecia obter. E isso ele percebeu, pois pela primeira vez conseguiu manter tanto Camus quanto Saga em silêncio. Olhar de repreensão algum veio em sua direção, encontrando então uma risada irônica e seca totalmente fora de tom.

– E você, seria? - O deboche contido na afronta de Manigold foi detectado por todos os presentes, mas antes que alguém pudesse intervir, um breve lapso e concentração do cosmo foi suficiente para ele emendar. - Por Athena, não me diga que Câncer decaiu tanto assim... Não me assusta estarmos sem armadura agora. Entre eu e você, não tenha dúvidas de quem ela escolheria. - Ele entreabriu um riso típico repuxando a esquina de seus lábios, sorriso esse que apenas cresceu pelo semblante agora impassível do mais novo. - Ainda não aprendeu a controlar seu temperamento, pelo visto. - Sísifo comentou num breve mover da fronte, se negando a acreditar que aqueles dois tinham gênios capazes de prevalecer perante o estado em que se encontravam. O toque num dos ombros recebido pela mão de El Cid lhe fez respirar pesaroso, mas a sombra de esperança pairando no seu espírito forte. Afinal, se tinham energias para trocar farpas, provavelmente conseguiriam arranjar motivação suficiente a fim de encontrar uma saída.

Mas foi no exato instante onde seu interior se inflou por uma fagulha morna, onde repentinamente tudo foi levado embora. Sua audição apurada detectou a presença de intrusos, e certamente o mesmo instinto acometeu o restante. De repente, a paisagem pincelada por tons naturais de negro foi sugada por uma atmosfera densa, como se o ar dos pulmões de cada um dos presentes fosse extirpado por alguns segundos; e o coração de um enfraquecido Kardia queimou em alerta, fazendo com que o cavaleiro levasse os dígitos firmes na altura do peito, um gesto discreto que foi logo desfeito pelo receio de que alguém observasse esse detalhe. Nem mesmo após a nova vida ele conseguira um bom funcionamento para seu corpo, nem mesmo diante da perspectiva de viver por mais algum tempo ele conseguira alcançar a secretamente desejada saúde. Escorpião grunhiu irritado, sua Agulha Escarlate aparecendo numa das unhas ao posicionar-se em defesa. Queria saber quem diabos conseguiria manter uma aura sombria ao ponto de perturbar a natureza. Quaisquer que fossem as respostas mentais, nenhuma delas soava convidativa.

**IV**

– Mas prefiro que me chamem de J. – Completou, coçando o queixo, tão relaxado como se estivesse diante de amigos e não de cavaleiros ressuscitados com cosmos poderosos. A seu ver, estava se saindo bem e logo qualquer sinal de hostilidade alheia desapareceria, era o que esperava. Bastava que explicasse sua missão, o que para sua falta de sorte, não seria muito fácil. Jacinto só podia esperar que também não fosse tão difícil.

– E o que está fazendo aqui? – Desta vez foi Mu que se manifestou, com um tom de voz calmo, apesar da clara urgência por uma resposta. Se qualquer outro tivesse proferido a pergunta não teria usado de tranquilidade. Desejavam saber o que esperar daquele recém-chegado, que intrigava a todos com uma postura tão despreocupada em tempos caóticos. A ideia de ser um possível aliado parecia surreal demais para ser verdade.

– Bem, eu vou chegar lá. Antes, me respondam, vocês estão por dentro de tudo que aconteceu aqui em cima, certo? A morte de Apoll...

– A morte de Apollo, a destruição do sol, Disteo e as tais esfinges. – Aioros o interrompeu e concluiu a sentença, provando estarem a par do ocorrido. A cada segundo que passava, a ansiedade crescia no peito dos cavaleiros, impacientes por nada saberem a respeito dos demais dourados e suas armaduras, e principalmente, por desconhecerem o motivo que lhes concedeu uma nova vida. Sem entenderem o que estava acontecendo, sentiam-se de mãos atadas.

– Vocês estavam bem informados lá em baixo, hei...

– Poupe seu tempo e vá direto ao ponto. – Aquário o interrompeu de prosseguir, suas palavras tão cortantes quanto gélidas. Tinha uma velada urgência e se não conseguisse uma resposta satisfatória, iria em busca delas por conta própria. – Por que estamos aqui e o que aconteceu com nossas armaduras? – Indagou e procurou pelos olhos de Jacinto, como se assim pudesse ter absoluta certeza de que não mentiria. Dégel fechou o punho esquerdo, com mais força do que imaginava, e continuou: – Onde estão os outros?

Não bastasse terem despertado em um mundo apocalíptico, envolto pela escuridão em seu sentido literal, ainda se viam em uma situação desfavorável onde eram peças de um jogo misterioso. Afinal, ingenuidade nenhuma os faria pensar que não havia uma razão muito forte para que tivessem ressuscitado dos mortos. A questão era descobri-la e o quanto antes melhor. O tempo era precioso para aqueles cujos corações voltaram a bater, e até o momento, eles não sabiam se tinham muito. A considerar a última experiência de Shura de Capricórnio ali presente, podiam dizer que não, embora algo os impelisse a pensar que precisariam de mais de doze horas para cumprir o que lhes havia sido designado - bem como os impelia à ideia de que recusas não seriam aceitas.

_"Responda."_

Em desvantagem ainda estavam pelo detalhe gritante da ausência de suas armaduras. Sempre trajados de ouro, agora sentiam-se incompletos sem o traje abençoado por Athena. Por algum truque infeliz, tinham o ar a penetrar em seus pulmões, mas não a vestimenta dourada a revestir-lhes o corpo, e isso beirava um incômodo maior do que a falta de notícia dos demais cavaleiros. Talvez tivessem tido mais sorte, talvez não, e encontrá-los era uma medida tão importante quanto resolver os outros assuntos. E para o desagrado da maioria, dependiam do sujeito falante, que havia sido a única alma viva que cruzaram em seu caminho.

**V**

O farfalhar de asas cortou o ar igual um golpe desferido por adaga, e o outrora ponto negro no céu aproximou-se de vez, revelando feições conhecidas por todos os fiéis de Athena. Conhecê-lo não implicava em gostar do mesmo, muito pelo contrário. Metade deles passou a queimar sua energia por puro instinto quando se depararam com as íris douradas do Juiz mais poderoso do mundo rasteiro, o subalterno de Pandora que acabara com incontáveis vidas parou de maneira que somente poderia ser considerada elegante, isso sob vários olhares alertas. Alguns repletos de ódio, outros, de indiferença. Mas nenhum deles reagiu na mesma intensidade que Kardia, cuja morte numa vida distante passou como uma apresentação de quadros por sua mente. O sangue efervesceu, mas foi detido pelo toque gelado do cavaleiro de Aquário. Por um segundo ele se sobressaltou, pois os dedos gélidos trouxeram outras lembranças. Boas lembranças. Lembranças de seu melhor amigo. Mas infelizmente aquele não era Dégel, então apenas se conteve numa espera que a seu ver, era sem propósito.

– Acredito que apresentações sejam dispensáveis da minha parte. - Radamanthys entoou numa firmeza rouca, mas ainda assim imponente. A expressão dura e o maxilar rígido denunciavam uma pequena nota de tensão, ainda que o motivo fosse desconhecido pelos demais: não temia por eles, seu único temor era o de como as coisas ficariam dali para frente. – Assim como acredito que não me atacaram ainda porque sabem para quem trabalho. - O espectro das sombras pronunciou em tom monocórdio, e sua pose blasé conseguiu perdurar até que seus olhos cruzassem nos estupidamente azuis de Kardia, onde não perdeu a oportunidade para provocar. – Minha última crença é que alguns de vocês sentiram a minha falta. - Finalizou ao recolher as asas de sua armadura protegida pelo traje negro, a bata que lhe caía até os pés. Parecia um verdadeiro integrante da comitiva do inferno. - Sabe, eu pensei que fossem mais espertos. Mas pelo visto nem conseguiram pensar no que fazer ainda.

– Suponho que você possua uma razão para acreditar com tanta fé que sua presença é bem vinda. - Shion finalmente romper de seu estado reflexivo, os fios loiros acompanhando o ritmo da brisa fria corrente entre eles. O antigo residente de Jamiel acrescentou um "quê" de imposição na própria voz, enquanto dois passos foram dados na direção do recém-chegado. – Hades pode ter nos dado a vida novamente, mas considerando que ele nos privou delas, considero apenas uma dívida quitada. - Sentenciou no típico som de sabedoria, como se todas as certezas do universo morassem dentro do protetor de Áries. Dentre todos dali, ele era o motivo de maior temor por parte de um Radamanthys agora de sobrancelha ligeiramente arqueada, sendo que sua abordagem não seria frustrante nesse nível caso estivesse encarando pessoas devotas de uma outra Deusa qualquer. - Aconselho que deixe os comentários mordazes presos no veneno da própria língua. - E perante esse último comentário, o lemuriano se demonstrou receoso de abordá-lo com uma batalha ao mesmo tempo onde impunha certa ordem.

– Você falou que conseguia convencê-los sozinho. Acho que perdeu uma aposta. - Num estalar de dedos, todos os olhos se voltaram para trás, detectando uma silhueta feminina esguia e altiva. O timbre da mulher continha notas de desdém, tédio e desapontamento. E nem mesmo quando teve a atenção generalizada ela conseguiu remover a apatia do rosto pálido, de simetria elegante e que remetiam à androgenia que seu pai uma vez usara no receptáculo chamado Alone. O nariz ligeiramente empinado e uma altura destoante para alguém do seu sexo. Mechas castanhas em tons claros caíam por seus ombros e percorriam até a altura da cintura escondida pela túnica negra, o sobretudo da casa de Hades, trazendo os detalhes dourados em seus limites. Olhos de um verde insólito e obscuro percorreram o semblante de cada um dos desconhecidos, tentando associá-los com as histórias contadas por seu protetor naqueles anos vivendo fora do submundo. A tez pálida lhe conferia um ar quase etéreo, não fosse o conhecimento geral de que uma beleza melancólica dessas apenas podia trazer as insígnias do mal consigo. Ao menos foi esse pensamento que percorreu a mente de todos os Cavaleiros de Athena.

**VI**

– Os outros cavaleiros estão com minha amiga. – Jacinto respondeu e ao notar a desconfiança expressa no semblante de Dégel, acrescentou: – Estão bem. Em um lugar seguro. – Teve de jogar com a sorte. Não tinha a menor ideia de como realmente estavam, então lhe restava torcer para estar certo, apesar de saber que Hazel talvez encontrasse mais obstáculos do que ele. – Vou levá-los até onde estão.

A última menção fez Kanon e Aspros trocarem um rápido olhar, como se o pensamento de um geminiano fosse também o do outro. Ambos vítimas do mal que um dia os corrompeu, agora tinham a chance da redenção, a oportunidade de provar serem dignos de terem nascido sob a constelação de Gêmeos. Provar aos cavaleiros, e especialmente, aos irmãos. Ter uma segunda chance não era privilégio de todos e assim como eles, Albafica se perguntava se era aquela uma ocasião favorável para fazer tudo diferente. No entanto, ao contrário dos dois, o pisciano não dedicou mais de dois segundos à ideia. O veneno que corria em seu sangue podia ser tão fatal quanto as barbaridades de Disteo.

– E quanto a nossas armaduras? – O jovem Leão se adiantou e perguntou antes de qualquer outro do grupo. Seu rosto que costumava carregar um sorriso agora estava sério, marcado pelas sobrancelhas franzidas em sinal de desconfiança. Regulus, o mais novo dentre os cavaleiros, surpreendia a muitos com sua coragem, e na ocasião, surpreendeu a Jacinto com seu ar juvenil.

– Não sei o que houve com elas. – Foi sua resposta curta e totalmente insatisfatória aos cavaleiros, que de início pensaram estarem sendo enganados. Em seus pensamentos particulares, haviam refletido sobre uma possível emboscada, não era nada difícil de se imaginar. Contudo, o filho de Hermes não poderia deixar que essa linha de raciocínio se perpetuasse, teria de ser mais convincente. – É a verdade, não sei. – Acrescentou erguendo as mãos em réplica aos olhares estreitos dos dourados, todos voltados para si. – Eu estou do lado de vocês.

– Como podemos ter certeza disso? – A voz de Miro ecoou logo em seguida.

– Eu me arrisquei em vir até aqui, sabendo dos perigos dessa região, e tudo para encontrá-los. Não levantei a voz, não ameacei ninguém, disse tudo que sabia e aturei as caras feias que fizeram pra mim. Sem reclamar. – Fez uma pausa enquanto franziu as sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços. – Além disso, acham mesmo que eu viria atrás de vocês se não estivesse falando a verdade? Treze contra um? Não sou louco. Prezo pela minha integridade física.

Escorpião preparou-se para retorquir, mas Libra o deteve.

– Deixe-o continuar, Miro. – Dohko pediu, pondo-se ao lado do cavaleiro, seus olhos fixos no rapaz de fios castanhos. Até então havia permanecido quieto e atento, observando o rumo da conversa que para ele se prolongava sem o principal assunto resolvido. Considerado o líder daquele grupo, sabia que era o momento de serem objetivos. – Ele ainda tem de nos dizer porque estamos aqui.

**VII**

– Que maravilha, a comitiva de Hades veio nos dar boas vindas! - Exclamou o antigo defensor de Câncer, e curiosamente o mais novo cavaleiro dessa mesma casa sustentou uma semelhante expressão de hostilidade perante a aparição da estranha. O cosmo emanado por ela se assemelhava à notas constantes tiradas de um piano, mas todas de uma carga sombria angustiante, parecendo que escondida seu verdadeiro potencial por trás de um mero disfarce. - Pra quê essa palhaçada toda? Talvez o próprio pudesse vir até nós... Mas ah, lembrei. Ele está_ preso_ e não nos serve de muita coisa. - Manigold terminou, e nesse instante presenciou a mudança na antiga aparência etérea da jovem adulta, que agora ganhava linhas duras e um olhar cortante, compenetrado nele e nos demais. Nunca admitiria que insultassem o seu próprio pai, pois a despeito de qualquer malevolência cometida pelo mesmo... Bom, ao menos em sua educação ele havia acertado.

– Eu deveria fazer você mostrar gratidão pela vida que acabou de ganhar e já quer tanto perder. - Ela pronunciou enquanto o rosto caía um tantinho para o lado, em seu rosto morava uma expressão parecida com a dos entes do Inferno. Thanatos, Hypnos, Pandora. Todos eles serviram de espelho em sua infância, logo não era difícil manter a melancolia e o perigo pendurados de forma quase permanente. Num piscar de olhos ela desapareceu, projetando-se em toda sua rapidez ao centro do grupo disperso em formato circular. Sua caminhada parou diante de Shion, acompanhado na direita por Shaka e em sua esquerda por Saga de Gêmeos. - Eu sugiro que os mantenha bem disciplinados caso queiram continuar respirando. - Dirigiu-se diretamente ao antigo Líder do Santuário, observando o ariano dar um passo para frente, minimizando a distância entre eles. Aparentemente, eles não sabiam que se tratava da filha de Hades.

– Como ou o que eles fazem não lhe diz respeito. - Shion respondeu em tom sério, numa seriedade que fez a sombra de um sorriso aparecer nos lábios da garota. Não que na verdade fosse algo maior que um mero retorquir do cantinho da boca avermelhada. - Mas acredito que você tenha respostas. Ou no mínimo, uma direção. - E falando isso acabou dirigindo um breve olhar dos homens de comportamento mais arredio, indicando que o correto seria permanecerem calados. Nenhum deles foi contra a autoridade do loiro, apenas retorquindo num grunhido insatisfeito. Radamanthys parecia particularmente feliz pela demonstração de firmeza da pessoa que tinha protegido durante toda a sua vida.

– Quem é você? Arranjou uma amiguinha nova, espectro? - Afrodite questionou ao pressionar os lábios numa linha fina, recebendo a atenção dos demais que também se faziam curiosos. Ressuscitar e encontrar servos de Hades estava bem longe dos planos habituais daqueles seguidores de Atena. - Doze contra dois! Vocês são estúpidos, ou o quê? Vir aqui assim, desprotegidos e esperando que a gente engula essa conversinha fiada e pacífica. Olha aqui garota, eu já te ensino onde enfiar essa cara de deboche... - Um alterado Máscara da Morte se pronunciou, o ar em seus pulmões sendo devorado por uma súbita fúria nascitura da confusão na qual se encontravam. No entanto, ele mal conseguiu alcançar a desconhecida e Radamanthys já se colocou entre os dois, as asas de sua armadura ganhando forma e um semblante ameaçador em seu rosto. – Fique longe dela. - Um sibilar raivoso escapou, a primeira demonstração sentimental do Juiz naquela noite; ainda que tal sentimento fosse nada mais do que a raiva. Raiva e o familiar protecionismo exagerado dele para com a filha do submundo.

A atitude de ambos fez com que todos se exaltassem, alguns de ombros rígidos e tensos, mas nenhum deles avançou por conta de uma silenciosa cordialidade. Algo estranho, porém captado no ar desde o minuto em que todos se encontraram. Foi Shaka quem interveio, para a surpresa da maioria dos presentes. O Cavaleiro geralmente mais contido e observador, deixou as palavras correrem nessa vez. - Parem! Todos vocês. O quão difícil é enxergar de olhos abertos? - O loiro pronunciou, mantendo assim o semblante impassível. - Estamos sem armaduras, sem defesas. Fracos. Alguns de nós poderíamos ser aniquilados por ele ainda com o uso da armadura, e ainda que sem, ele se manteve longe. E essa garota, ela não é... - "Normal", seria o término da frase. No entanto acabou parando a sentença, guardando as próprias conclusões consigo mesmo.

**VIII**

Uma brisa repentina, fria e suave, fez uma mecha de fios castanhos penderem para frente de seu rosto e Jacinto logo a prendeu atrás do ouvido, mentalmente resmungando por ter soltado de seu rabo-de-cavalo. Miro cruzou os braços, ligeiramente impaciente, e Dégel o fitou por um segundo para em seguida ter os pensamentos voltados para outro escorpiano. Tinha esperanças de que o coração que houvesse recebido estivesse livre da enfermidade de outrora. Não seria justo que fosse novamente acorrentado à condição infeliz que no passado o impulsionou a sacrificar a própria vida.

– O mundo está uma bagunça. Deuses selados, semideuses sendo mortos... Não tínhamos a quem recorrer. – O filho de Hermes explicou.

As feições dos dourados se suavizaram e pela primeira vez desde que haviam esbarrado com Jacinto, conseguiram acreditar de todo nas palavras dele. Suspeitas se dissiparam perante o argumento sincero daquele que presenciara o caos tomar as rédeas da humanidade, sem nada poder fazer. Não era a primeira vez que tinham em mãos uma missão tão importante que definiria o futuro da vida na Terra. Um Cavaleiro de Athena sabia que seu dever não se restringia apenas a servir e proteger a deusa; mas também a proteger as pessoas.

Mas dentre todos a dizer alguma coisa, foi Regulus de Leão o primeiro: – Nós vamos ajudar. – Ele disse completando a afirmativa com um sorriso encorajador. Aioros repetiu seu gesto e todos os demais pareceram de acordo, exceto Asmita, ainda impassível. O recém-chegado poderia tirar suas próprias conclusões a respeito de sua aparente indiferença e o virginiano não se importaria.

– Ótimo. – Jacinto soltou um suspiro em um misto de alívio e contentamento. Seus ombros relaxaram e uma singela curva de seus lábios demonstrou gratidão, com mais mérito do que teria se expressa em uma fala. – Os outros vão ficar satisfeitos por vê-los. E acho melhor irmos, não é bom ficarmos aqui depois do toque de recolher.

– Toque de recolher?

– Muita coisa mudou nesses anos. Vocês vão ver. – O castanho respondeu à Hasgard, que não escondeu o espanto em seu semblante. Sem esperar por mais, girou nos calcanhares e começou a percorrer o caminho de volta, seguro de que os cavaleiros o acompanhavam mesmo que não olhasse para trás. O som dos passos no asfalto de pedra dava conta disso.

– Para onde vamos? – A pergunta que rondava os pensamentos dos dourados e que foi proferida por Dohko. Sabiam do essencial, mas ainda havia muito além disso para descobrirem. O local aonde ficariam, por exemplo. Com o Santuário tomado por Disteo, um fator revoltante para os cavaleiros aliás, estes precisavam de outro lugar seguro para se instalarem e na atual situação, apenas Jacinto poderia levá-los até um.

– Para um abrigo. Os semideuses o usam de refúgio, é seguro. Ninguém vai nos encontrar lá. – E quando indagado se era um deles, o rapaz não conteve um largo sorriso, exposto aos cavaleiros conforme virou a face para encará-los. – Eu sou filho de Hermes. Sou um mensageiro como meu pai. Por que acham que me mandaram aqui?

**IX**

– Você não precisa se preocupar comigo. - A castanha de fios ligeiramente claros tocou a extremidade dos ombros tensionados de Radamanthys, o fazendo relaxar perante o toque. De fato, não havia a menor necessidade dela ser protegida por ele nos dias atuais. Contudo, morava uma cumplicidade silenciosa por ali. Após absorver as palavras do curioso homem que se mantinha de olhos fechados o tempo inteiro, ela finalmente decidiu apressar os fatos. - Hades tem a esperança de que vocês consigam lutar pelo planeta mais uma vez. Durante muitos anos ele planejou o momento correto de trazê-los de volta, então honestamente eu espero que não acabem com essa oportunidade. - As palavras soavam melodiosas, ao mesmo tempo em que incisivas. Era honesta em cada mísera sílaba. - Falar que o mundo foi tomado por Disteo é perder nosso tempo, já deveríamos estar andando para um lugar seguro. Nesse exato momento meu mensageiro está levando o resto dos seus amigos para lá.

– O resto... De todos eles? - Kardia pareceu ansioso ao engolir em seco, imaginando quantos dos seus colegas estariam de volta à vida. - Todos. - Recebeu em resposta na voz feminina, que logo em seguida emendou. - Agora, deveríamos estar aproveitando que passou do toque de recolher para andarmos sem que nos vejam. Por aqui a guarda de Disteo não passa, e caso venha eu preciso que vocês mantenham seus cosmos sob controle. Deixem conosco.

– Ainda não sabemos quem é você. - Saga tomou sua chance, mas agora se mantinha bem mais centrado que outrora. Ele e todos os outros levaram seus olhares para a mulher de feições quase etéreas, de uma palidez tocante e ainda assim admirável. Ela mal pareceu afetada quando desviou seu olhar para o do mais velho, os cílios escuros pressionados uns nos outros antes de prosseguir. - Meu nome é Hazel, e eu sou a melhor chance que vocês para saírem daqui vivos. Agora só depende de vocês e da sua ânsia por conhecerem os servos de Disteo antes do tempo certo. - Num movimento quase instintivo, Hazel e Radamanthys deram as costas para o grupo de Cavaleiros, que por sua vez, permaneceu imóvel. Omitir de quem era filha foi elemento vital para inspirar um lastro de confiança antes de vê-los em segurança no abrigo dos semideuses.

Sorte a do destino que apenas quinze segundos depois, todos os guardiões de Athena seguiam de perto os servos de Hades.

**X**

O vento gélido acariciava gratuitamente a pele alva de uma bela mulher apoiada numa das destruídas pilastras no princípio do Santuário. Aquele que outrora abrigou personalidades fortes e homens dignos de confiança, agora servia para suporte dos fiéis da Nova Era. Pessoas que assim como a dona daqueles cachos dourados, numa primeira visualização poderiam parecer amistosas até o momento onde a sede de sangue falasse mais alto. Dezenas morriam todos os dias, humanos caindo em seus pés era uma constante na vida da chamada "Dama V", a ardilosa e sensual braço direito do Comandante de todas as tropas que serviam Disteo. Naquela noite, um fato atípico havia atraído a atenção de seus belos orbes em tons de um azul celeste, aquele morto juntamente com o sol. Aparentemente algo tinha despertado do submundo, pois pontos de luz surgiram do centro da terra sem propósito anunciado.

A descendente de Afrodite sabia o quanto Hades conseguia ser ardiloso e vingativo. Ele em especial possuía fatores de sobra para querer Disteo despojado, morto, desaparecido para sempre nos confins do imaginário. Tudo que vinha daquele Deus era renegado pela brava guerreira cujo comportamento em batalha se postava como, no mínimo, bastante curioso para os padrões de uma filha da deusa mais bela entre todas. Seu sadismo exacerbado rendeu-lhe uma excelente posição na hierarquia do lugar, sendo comumente vista andando na companhia de nada menos que o filho do próprio Poseidon; a loucura que abateu o senhor dos mares foi suficiente para a sede de poder do pai ser transmitida ao filho. Um filho dos "três grandes" de cada lado, e assim a balança pendia em igualdade teórica. No entanto, apenas pensar na filha de Hades fazia o sangue de Victoria ferver e o temperamento se enervar. Seus motivos? A intragável cordialidade entre ela e o homem que agora subia as escadarias em sua direção. Se eles não fossem declarados inimigos, os julgaria amantes.

Nada mais do que uma calça de tecido macio e escuro revestia o marina de torso exposto e manchas carmesim tingindo seu tórax. O abdômen do mesmo tinha destaque de forma aparente, tudo protegido pela tez bronzeada e agora suja de sangue na altura do peitoral; os pés descalços alcançaram seu lado, e assim o homem apoiou sua espada de longo alcance, descansando-a na linha dos ombros largos. - A caça acabou cedo hoje, Gunter? - Ela perguntou em tom de veludo, se esgueirando para ganhar maior proximidade com o belo semideus perto de si. Na verdade, ainda hoje ela se perguntava se ele era apenas um semideus ou de fato, filho de Poseidon com alguma criatura mais poderosa ainda. - _Hnf._ - Foi tudo que saiu pela respiração pesada em suas narinas, isto porque ele mantinha os lábios pressionados de maneira nervosa. Suas íris de um azul revolto igual uma tempestade de inverno alcançaram o horizonte, contemplando o mesmo ponto onde mais cedo tinha ocorrido o aparecimento de estrelas surgidas da superfície terrena.

- É, eu sei... Hades começou a agir. Isso não é um bom sinal. - Apesar da falta de palavras da parte masculina, eles se compreendiam bem o suficiente para que ela soubesse o porquê do afetado humor alheio. De tal modo que se limitou a cruzar os braços na altura do busto e repetir o feito do outro, deixando que os orbes mirassem o céu um tanto agitado, vítima de raios no final de sua paisagem. Compreendia muitas coisas sobre o nascido dos mares, e uma dessas coisas era o quão sábio poderia ser continuar em silêncio nas ocasiões onde ele estivesse taciturno daquela forma. Portanto, mantiveram-se desse modo pela passagem de tempo que o moreno achou apropriado. Algo na expressão dele se transformou no segundo onde um sorriso enviesado dominou seus lábios, numa voz grossa que faria qualquer um se arrepiar no caso de ser dita numa distância intimista. - As coisas vão ficar interessantes por aqui. Recebi ordens de ir investigar do que se tratam os eventos de hoje. - Ele confessou ao acaso, enquanto seus fios negros iam ao ritmo do vento.

- O que quer que seja, eu sei onde encontrar as respostas. Ou pelo menos com quem elas estarão. - Dito isso, ele foi o primeiro a dar um breve giro nos calcanhares e tomar rumo da primeira casa, aquela que um dia pertenceu aos Cavaleiros de Áries. O antigo refúgio de Athena servia de amparo para as espécies mais vis que circulavam livremente propagando o caos e a revolta na população. Revolta, temor, ódio, opressão e submissão. Dentre esses, existia consciência generalizada de um fato indiscutível: por onde quer que os respingos d'água de Gunter passassem, o sangue ia amaldiçoar os solos não muito depois. Sua presa predileta sempre iria ser os filhos de Apollo, o protótipo alvo número um. Diversos tinham falecido pelas mãos do supracitado, que por vezes dividia sua diversão com sua brigada pessoal. Victoria Marshall estaria sempre ali em seu encalce, pois apreciava a veemência com a qual ela se apegava no gosto pelas lutas e pelo sofrimento, ainda que os motivos para ela viver entre eles fosse a promessa de viver nos termos de uma rainha. - Acho bom você desacostumar com as regalias do Santuário, tenho planos de partir o mais cedo possível. Reúna os nossos, quero falar com todos eles o quanto antes.

- Como quiser. - Ela devolveu de forma enfadonha, enquanto a ponta do indicador brincava com os próprios fios dourados. Perguntava-se o porquê de tamanha necessidade em se reunir com os aliados... Esperava apenas que dias conturbados viessem.

**XI**

Oculto sob as vistas dos poucos cidadãos restantes na cidade e da armada de Disteo, havia uma série de túneis interligados formando um refúgio subterrâneo. Com capacidade para abrigar vários e muito mais, servia como um abrigo para os caçados cujo maior pecado era possuir sangue divino. O único local seguro para os semideuses que lutavam por suas vidas. Como haviam descoberto o lugar? Sorte, acaso. Com diversas entradas disfarçadas na figura de bueiros e uma porta escondida nos fundos de um prédio abandonado, beirava o status de fortaleza na medida em que era um ambiente fortificado e bem estruturado para eventuais surpresas desagradáveis. Apenas os merecedores da confiança do grupo que lá morava sabiam de sua existência, e se não conhecessem as passagens certas para adentrar o esconderijo, se perderiam nos corredores sem luz. Como em um labirinto, era fácil errar o caminho e desaparecer em meio a escuridão.

No entanto, as semideusas não tinham com o que se preocupar e após um longo tanto tempo convivendo forçadamente com as trevas, conseguiam enxergar através das mesmas. Ela em especial alcançava mais além, com seus olhos azuis intensos, que pareciam capazes de desvendar almas e possuíam a capacidade de prever a possibilidade de fatos futuros. Um dom que permitia vislumbrar eventos do porvir, estritamente ligados à conduta dos envolvidos. Tudo dependia deles, os únicos que podiam determinar o que aconteceria. Quando diziam que o destino estava nas mãos de cada um, não era mentira, contudo, muitos não davam importância a essa frase ordinária de tanta sabedoria. Ao contrário dela, que havia visto a própria morte e aproveitou a chance de alterar sua sina.

– Eu preciso falar com vocês. – Ela surgiu em passos vagarosos, rompendo o silêncio instaurado entre as outras três. Seu semblante conservava-se tranquilo, apesar da notável seriedade em sua voz. Não era raro ver suas belas feições denotarem um ar sério porquanto fazia o que estivesse em seu alcance para manter todos no abrigo a salvo, o que nem sempre era fácil. Tentar protegê-los e ser descendente de Apollo significava viver em perigo constante, e a dona dos longos fios castanhos, agora postos de lado, sabia exatamente disso. Para que jamais se esquecesse, Erin carregava uma marca consigo, uma pequena cicatriz em sua tez bronzeada resultante de sua luta pela vida.

– Você sempre precisa. – Zara retorquiu ironicamente, sem desviar os orbes castanhos do livro em mãos. Seja lá o que estivesse lendo como distração, a mulher de belos e curtos fios cacheados brancos achava ser mais interessante do que qualquer coisa que pudesse preencher seus ouvidos no momento. Assim, não considerou ser um problema ignorar a companheira recém-chegada, ainda que não tivesse a intenção de provocá-la. Conhecida por sua preferência em sustentar certa distância dos demais semideuses, só mantinha proximidade com as outras duas em questão, embora tivessem personalidades distintas. Aliás, não era apenas nesse quesito que era diferente, afinal sua pele negra contrastava com as características dos filhos de Apollo.

Suspirando, Erin cruzou os braços na frente do peito e arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. Seu porte esbelto dava os primeiros sinais de contrariedade vistas em sua postura. Tinha algo importante a dizer que interessava a todas ali presentes e parecia estar inadvertidamente interrompendo o sossego alheio. No entanto, como se suas reclamações mentais tivessem sido ouvidas, teve seu consolo na fala de tom gentil da filha de Afrodite, que parou de trançar os cabelos cacheados castanhos para erguer o rosto: – Deixe a Erin falar. – Hope pediu e dirigiu um sorriso cúmplice a ela. Inocência era um tesouro naquele mundo de trevas, e ao lado da esperança era o traço mais marcante da descendente do Amor. Seus olhos acinzentados transmitiam isso.

– Mais problemas? – Uma quarta voz ecoou pelo pequeno espaço que servia de aposento para as mulheres. Antes com a expressão distante e agora preocupada, Sofia logo pensou que algo de grave havia ocorrido, visto que nutria uma contínua inquietação pelos rastros deixados através da trilha de ódio de Disteo. Não esperou por uma resposta e já se pôs de pé em frente à Erin, seus orbes esverdeados fixos nos azuis da meia-irmã. – Alguém foi capturado? – Talvez fosse um dos maiores temores dos tempos recentes e a semideusa teve de conter sua apreensão, disfarçando com o gesto de prender seus cachos de tom castanho atrás dos ouvidos.

– Não...

– Acho que deviam ver o que acabou de chegar. – Outra semideusa apareceu para se juntar ao pequeno grupo. Instigadas por suas palavras, Hope ergueu-se seguida de Zara, que deixou o livro de lado para postar-se ao lado da filha de Afrodite. – Ou melhor, _quem_. – Eden completou e deu uma mordida na maçã que segurava, deixando a outra mão na cintura, em uma postura relaxada. Seus olhos esmeraldas, astutos e felinos, procuraram por Erin e com um suspiro, a filha de Hermes concluiu: – Eles estão aqui. – Era agora que as coisas ficariam interessantes, os cavaleiros de Athena e os descendentes dos deuses juntos em um mesmo lugar.

_– Nós temos convidados._

* * *

**Notas**

Nosso primeiro capítulo! Esperamos que gostem.

Os novos personagens aparecerão a partir do próximo e pedimos que tenham um pouco de paciência com a gente. São muitos e mesmo que sejamos duas escrevendo, temos nossas vidas para cuidar, não tá fácil pra ninguém BSUJDFBSIY Cada personagem terá seu destaque no decorrer da história, não se preocupem, não nos esqueceremos de ninguém. Temos várias ideias e vai ser legal desenvolvê-las. E qualquer coisa, já sabem, mandem PM!

/Anne.

Como dito aqui pela Anne, alguns personagens não ganharam muito destaque nesse primeiro capítulo. Mas isso porque era necessário introduzir os Cavaleiros de volta à ativa, ok? SHAUIHD Prometemos que a gente vai compensar no próximo, onde os personagens escolhidos tardiamente (na segunda leva) vão ter seu spotlight também. Pensamos no desenvolvimento da maioria dos personagens já, e como encaixá-los na história. E farei uma pequena nota sobre os três personagens que apareceram sem estarem nas fichas, certo? Logo aqui embaixo, depois de agradecer pela paciência e por terem enviado tantas fichas maravilhosas, que apenas nos incentivam a escrever mais e mais. Qualquer dúvida ou sugestão, mandem PM! Ou review, review sempre anima a autoria. DAHUIDH As que nos mandaram PM sabem que sempre respondemos com muito gosto. Atée a próxima. (Que será em breve, considerando que vamos atualizar os pairings e fechá-los.)

* * *

**Sobre personagens inseridos:**

**Hazel: **Filha de Hades, protegida por Radamanthys desde que o próprio Deus a enviou ainda criança para viver fora do submundo. Sua vida é treinar e aprimorar seus poderes, sendo completamente obsessiva nessa esfera. Não possui muita experiência no campo emocional ou afetivo, portanto, espera-se que ela seja difícil em certos termos. É extremamente devota do próprio pai, mas ainda assim pretende ajudar os semideuses sim (visto que aqui, Hades está louco pra ser libertado e esse é o único meio). As características físicas apareceram no capítulo já, e caso algum de vocês se interesse em ter plot/amizade com ela (no caso, os seus personagens) só avisar por PM. É a char da Nate._ Seu pairing é o Manigold._

**Gunter: **Aqui está outro filho dos três Grandes (Zeus, Hades, Poseidon). No entanto, Gunter aliou-se de bom grado com Disteo e lidera suas tropas com mãos de ferro. Tem uma personalidade extremamente sanguinária, e possui um apreço enorme pelo poder; tal pai, tal filho. Ele literalmente gosta de viver em guerra, e planeja angariar mais poder para o mundo dos mares com tudo isso, além do prazer imensurável em exterminar os filhos de Apollo, sendo um verdadeiro caçador deles. Por conta dos seus pais, ele e Hazel sabem da existência um do outro desde pequenos. Durante os anos vivendo na terra, vivem numa falsa cordialidade, pois no fundo ambos querem trazer o outro para o seu lado da guerra. Características físicas também incluídas no decorrer do capítulo, e ele vai interagir com quem enviou fichas para os seguidores de Disteo! É um char misto, de criação tanto da Nate quanto da Anne. _Seu pairing é... Ninguém. A vida bandida? Vai saber._

**Erin**: Filha de Apollo, tornou-se integrante da Guarda de Ártemis e atualmente vive com outros semideuses escondidos da armada de Disteo. Um tanto geniosa e impaciente, tem essas particularidades como seus principais defeitos, compensados por sua vontade em ajudar e proteger os outros. Como descendente do deus das profecias, recebeu o dom da premonição, de modo que consegue prever acontecimentos do futuro, eventos capazes de acontecer ou não por estarem suscetíveis a intervenção. Revolta-se pela morte do pai e pelo desaparecimento de sua mestra. Seus traços físicos estão descritos na parte "XI" do capítulo e qualquer interesse em plot, mandem PM. _Seu pairing é o Defteros. _


	4. Aviso: fichas fechadas!

**As fichas estão oficialmente fechadas.** Muito obrigada a todos que enviaram! A princípio pensamos que quase ninguém iria enviar, e de repente recebemos um monte de fichas maravilhosas... Quero que saibam que todas, todas foram recebidas com muito gosto por nós duas, ok? Inclusive, espero que continuem nos acompanhando independente da escolha. Nessa segunda leva priorizamos pessoas que não tinham personagens inseridos ainda, para poder dar uma chance a cada um de vocês; e sério, doeu no coração recusar algumas. Mas vamos lá, acabar com o mistério.

* * *

E agora os novos personagens e pares escolhidos:

_**Lune Kuruta**__ – Rémy/Albafica_

O que falar do Rémy? Ele é ótimo! É excêntrico, diferente dos demais, será muito bom fazê-lo ao lado do Gunter e dos outros membros da armada do Disteo. Um comic relief. Se prepare, pois já temos ideias. E achamos que será um desafio fazê-lo par do Albafica e nós adoramos um, sabe como é?

_**Wicked Mischief**__ – Catherine/Shion_

A ideia da Catherine ser uma espiã é simplesmente maravilhosa, adoramos demais! Uma ficha criativa e uma personagem bem feita que vai nos dar a oportunidade de pensar em vários plots. O relacionamento dela com o Shion promete fluir de forma muito boa, será ótimo trabalhar em cima deles.

_**Lady Mavis**__ – Alethea_

Alethea foi uma das melhores fichas que recebemos e a história dela é super criativa e bem elaborada. Ela tem personalidade própria e promete ser uma personagem forte, independente de ter par. Não poderíamos recusá-la! Sua escrita é maravilhosa, aliás, parabéns.

_**Shina Com**__ – Valentino/Aioria_

Adoramos sua preocupação em vir falar conosco sobre a ideia dele ser um filho de Hefesto, sem falar que você foi um amor nos seus comentários. Muito obrigada pela atenção! O Tino já tem uma história montada e terá uma participação especial nos próximos capítulos. Ele é cheio de detalhes ótimos para se explorar. E aqui está o seu par, espero que tenha gostado. Vamos brincar com as ideias que você sugeriu na ficha, hmm.

_**AsianKung-fuGeneration**__ – Lykos/Radamanthys_

O Lykos é um amor! Sua ficha foi super bem escrita, sua história bem desenvolvida e ele é um personagem criativo, tanto em seu físico quanto em sua personalidade. E ah! Adiantamos que ele vai sofrer por ser par do Radamanthys, coitado. Temos ideias em mente, a Hazel não vai deixá-lo tomar o protetor dela assim tão fácil...

_**Alecto Barkley**__ – Penny/par a definir_

Penelopéia! Adoramos a relação dela com o irmão, Lykos. Vai ser legal de explorar, sabe? Sem falar que a personalidade dela, o fato de se passar por donzela indefesa quando na verdade é malandra, também. Quanto ao par, esperamos por uma resposta da PM, mas já sabemos que o irmão não vai gostar nada de vê-la com alguém.

_**Lilly Angel88**__ – Zee/Asmita_

Outra espiã! Adoramos. Ainda mais pela trama envolvendo a Guarda de Ártemis, achamos incrível, sério. Sua ficha está maravilhosa, super bem escrita, rica em detalhes, parabéns! A relação da Zee com o Asmita dará a ela a força que precisa para seguir em frente. E os detalhes que você nos pediu, vamos enviar por PM ainda hoje ou amanhã, ok? Também amamos discutir sobre os personagens.

* * *

Eis aqui a lista final de personagens e pares:

Shion de Áries – Catherine

Defteros de Gêmeos – Erin

Kanon de Gêmeos – Penny

Máscara da Morte de Câncer – Dama V

Manigold de Câncer – Hazel

Regulus de Leão – Hope

Aioria de Leão – Valentino

Asmita de Virgem – Zee

Dohko de Libra – Jacinto

Kardia de Escorpião – Dégel

Miro de Escorpião – Eden

Aioros de Sagitário – Sofia

El Cid de Capricórnio – Zara

Albafica de Peixes – Rémy

Radamanthys de Wyvern – Lykos

? – Alethea

* * *

**Notas**

Queríamos agradecer demais por todas as fichas recebidas. Foram muitas, mais do que esperávamos, e tivemos de pensar com bastante calma para decidir quais aceitaríamos. Tantas bem feitas com personagens que enriqueceriam a trama! Vocês não imaginam o quanto lamentamos por não podermos aceitar todos. Eu lamento por aqueles que não estão na história, mas de novo, agradeço pelo empenho e por toda a atenção!

**/Anne**

E aqui fechamos as fichas! Foi um processo um tantinho demorado, mas espero que vocês estejam satisfeitos, porque nós ficamos muito felizes com a boa recepção da fic. Infelizmente houve um pedido um tanto grande por personagens, nisso ficou difícil inserir todos... São personagens demais, demais. Mas prometo que vamos cuidar bem de todos eles. E caso algo saia da ideia original que vocês possuem para ele, só falar conosco e a gente vai recolocar eles na linha. Muito muito obrigada novamente, e agora vamos lá. Aliás... Se tiverem alguma coisa em mente, ideias, o que for. Podem falar, viu? Estamos sempre abertas ao contato por PM, adoraríamos receber todas. E caso haja alguma queixa ou vontade de interagir com determinado char (nosso, da saga dos Cavaleiros ou dos demais chars das fichas) é só avisar! Até o próximo capítulo! Vamos tentar manter algo como semanal ou quinzenal, tá bom assim pra vocês? Dependerá apenas dos pedidos, da recepção, sabe como é. Beeeijos.

**/Nate**


End file.
